I don't want to let you go
by Paytonseth
Summary: Sora is an optimistic boy, with big ambitions. But he continues to have very odd dreams that seem to get more and more realistic as time goes on.
1. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in this fic. Rated M for language, and lemons. SoKai, CloTi, VenQua, and orhers!

"Sora! Time to wake up! It's your first day of high school!" Sora's mother sighed as her failed attempts to wake her slumbering adolescent failed, one after another. "Sora, if you don't wake up, I'll be forced to get the ice water." As if someone had set his bed on fire, Sora jolted to his feet and grinned sheepishly at his mother. "Awake, Mom!" He said in an exuberant tone. "Breakfast is ready downstairs sweetheart." His mother exited the room, and Sora slumped onto his bed, thinking of the dream he had last night. "Fuck. That was about the trippiest nightmare I have ever had." 'A giant shadow, stared into his soul, his yellow eyes piercing the darkness around him. Sora backed away hurriedly, but the monster swung his enormous arms at the boy. Sora managed to jump out of the way in time, and defeated the monster with multiple swings from a key-shaped sword.' He shrugged off the thought and grabbed his phone. '(4) Missed Calls 4:38 AM' "Jesus Christ! Who the fuck called me four times at 4 in the morning?" Sora checked to see if there was a Caller ID but it was just random numbers and letters. "What the..." Sora did a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and he confirmed that someone called him from a username of some sort. "DTD163?" Sora shook his head and figured it was one of his friends trying to freak him out. Sora stood and made his way into the hall, he wore soccer pants and a shirt that said, "All Time Fucking Low" He went downstairs to greet his mother a second time, this time with a peck on the cheek, and an inquiry as to what was for breakfast. "Your favorite, of course! Bacon, Scrambled eggs, and Toast." He "fangirled" about the humongous meal and scarfed it all down, putting it away in record time. "Jeez, Sora! You eat more and more every day!" Sora put on a grin and agreed with his mother, "I am a growing boy." His mother nodded and told him to get ready for school. Sora went to his bathroom and turned on the shower, he liked the water moderately cold. It reminded him of the islands that he and his friends used to visit when they were little. His best friend, Riku flashed into his head for a brief second. Riku was always more athletic, popular, better with girls, you name it. Sora took his shirt off, and thought of the girl he used to hang out with. Kairi Hart. The girl of his dreams. She is captain of the girls soccer team and also has the highest grades in the school. He lost his train of thought when he turned the knob on the shower too far right and burned himself on hot water. "AAGH! HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK THAT SHIT WAS HOT!" He finally got the water to the correct temperature and took the rest of his clothes off, and looked into the mirror. His chest wasn't completely ripped, but from years of soccer, and parkour, he had put on some muscle. He got into the shower, and cleaned himself. After assuring he looked we enough to walk among the living, he brushed his teeth, and looked for any signs of acne on his face. He saw nothing but blue eyes in the mirror, and his chestnut colored hair. He quickly darted to his room to avoid anyone seeing him naked, and he put on his clothes to get ready for school. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a turquoise shirt that had a donut on it, in stylized letters it read "Odd Future". He put on his favorite navy blue hoodie, and blue/black Vans.. He walked out his room and told his mom he was ready to go. She nodded and ushered him into her car. He wore a white, green, and black "graffiti print" Jansport backpack. On the way to school, he put his phone on iPod mode and listened to one of his favorite bands, 'Pierce the Veil'. "It isn't fair! No! Don't you try to blame this on me! My love for you was bulletproof, but you're the one who shot me!" The song ended as his mother pulled into the school parking lot, his mother pecked his cheek, and sent him on his way.

Author's note: I've been wanting to do this fanfic for a while, and finally got around to doing it. Let me know what you think! Sora's age is around 15 for those wondering. Chapter 2 should be up whenever I get enough reviews on this. I'll make the limit until I'll release chapter 2...10! Okay, so ten good reviews, and I'll post #2.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at school

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in this fic. Rated M for language, and lemons. I got the 10 reviews! Here's your reward! Btw. There will be ff7, LoZ, TWEWY and ToS, crossovers.

Sora closed the car door as he heard a familiar scream. "Sora! Over here!" His best friend motioned him over to where his friends sat in the school courtyard.

"Hey, Riku! How was your summer? Mine was pretty great aside from the fact, my best friend went COMPLETELY FUCKING ANTI!"

Riku uttered a laugh. "Dipshit! I told you that I'd be out of the country with my dad!"

Sora thought for a moment, and he remembered faintly Riku's last statement to Sora before school was released onto summer vacation. "Sora, listen to me. I'm going to Honduras for the summer. I'm not going to have a reception on my phone. DON'T BE MAD WHEN I DON'T RESPOND."

Sora snapped into reality and shook his head. "I don't remember shit!" Riku looked at Sora and could tell he was lying. "Shut up, haha!"

The two teens laughed in unison as Sora looked around the group. The people sat accordingly, Ventus an Aqua, Riku and Xion, Link and Zelda, Roxas and Namine, and Lloyd and Colette.

He then looked across the courtyard and caught the sight of the most infatuating girl in the school. Kairi Hart. She wore black skinny jeans, and a shirt that read "Sleeping with Sirens" Her auburn hair seemed to be the most beautiful thing in the world to Sora.

Ventus noticed Sora's lostness and motioned to Riku to look.

He was quick to think of something to do, and grabbed a football.

"Sora! Heads up!" He chunked the football at Sora, and laughed as it smacked him "WHATDAFUCKWASTHAT?" Sora uttered as he stumbled backwards at the feet of Kairi.

Sora opened his eyes to the most beautiful pools of blue, and tried to stand up. He fell on himself, as Kairi offered him a hand to get up. He looked at her and nearly went brain-dead.

"Ohmigod. Are you okay?"

Sora felt at a loss for words as he looked at the beauty.

He hadn't been this close to her since he was little, and had forgotten how radiant to see her less than 25 feet away was.

"Yeah... Uh...I'm totally fine...I... was just practicing my dives. You know, soccer and whatnot."

She giggled at his attempts to make the best of the situation, and offered him a hand to get up.

As their hands met, he just about fainted from all the pressure of even being near her. Her hands were soft and she smelled of fruit.

She gave him a puzzled look. "Haven't we met before?" She thought for moment before finally coming to a conclusion. "Sora... right? Sora Skye!"

'HOLYMOTHEROFALLTHINGSHEAVENLYSHEREMEBERSMYNAME!'

He tried not to act too excited. "Yeah! That's me!"

She gave another puzzled look.

"You remember me right? Kairi Hart?"

'Okay Sora. Not too much. Not too little.'

"Of course I remember you! You're the most beautiful girl in all of the destiny islands!"

'DAMMIT!'

She smiled that endearing smile that Sora thought of, at least a trillion times a day.

"Well then Mr. Skye, I do believe we have some catching up to do."

She pulled out a piece of paper and scrawled numbers onto it. She purred while staring into his cerulean eyes. "Call me tonight, I'll be waiting."

Just then, she walked back to where her friends stood.

Sora took a glance at Riku and smiled, and Riku proceeded with applause at Sora's feat.

The bell rang and before Sora could move, a wave of students bursted down the hallway.

As Sora arrived in his already packed out first period class, he noticed a desk next to a blonde kid with EXTREMELY spiky hair, that hadn't been taken yet.

"Mind if I sit here?", Sora questioned.

The blonde boy, shook his head and muttered, "Be my guest"

Sora thought to himself and decided an introduction was needed. "I'm Sora! What's your name?"

The boy sighed as if it was an extremely laborious task, and nearly whispered "Cloud."

Sora smiled. "It's nice to meet you Cloud!"

Just as cloud nodded, an older man with long pink hair and a black raincoat walked into the class.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. My name is Mr. Marluxia, and I'll be your instructor for this Botany 1 class."

Author's Note: I decided to make this one a bit longer, I needed some character development for Kairi, Riku, and Cloud, as they will be very important in coming chapters.


End file.
